Labyrinth Of Tribulation
The is a reality-bending virtual game developed specifically by Jibril to challenge and defeat Sora and Shiro. Azriel, Izuna, and Stephanie Dola all participated in it, and won due to Stephanie Dola seeing through Jibril's Rules. History Created after The Great War "Sugoroku" simulation dice game as a way to challenge and defeat her masters, Jibril attempted to make a magical RPG game focusing on puzzles and mathematics. Hidden underneath the National Library of Elchea, and found by Izuna, Azriel, and Stephanie Dola, it was accidentally started by Azriel without reading the terms and conditions. Jibril accepted them all as "bug testers" in order to test the "alpha staged buggy game" and thanks them for their sacrifice. Given instructions to reach the lowest floor to win, the trio ventures into the labyrinth, and after many floors are exhausted. Due to the efforts of Stephanie Dola, they are able to defeat Jibril and are freed. Jibril remarks that she find it intersting that Stephanie Dola was able to outsmart Jibril "elevator scheme" by noticing there were never more than the first level, and that it was simply altered ever time they entered the elevator. Shes also dissapointed in Azriel, and remarks that as per the terms and conditions, she will give them a cake as her bet. The group refuses however, and instead runs off to pee. Jibril decides to put the game on hold until it is in "perfect conditino of the highest quality" in order to please her masters. Remarking how they probably would figure out the trick immediately. Game Structure Created by Jibril trying to master Werebeast video game technology, the game begins with a room detailing the terms and conditions layed out before hand. Once accepted the world will be encapsulated and bent to create an elevator down to the game. The game is an old school dungeon crawler RPG with several enemies such as tentacle monsters and small but extremely powerful beings from The Great War. Using the Key of Truth, the goal is to reach the lowest floor in the labyrinth and win the game. Along the way, the players will receive many items and fight many enemies with absurdly high power levels. Many with levels leading into the trillions, and others with numbers that dont correlate to their power level, essentially make it "unbalanced as crap" and completely nonsensical. Even dipping into several digit-long integers with scientific notation, creating numbers such as "10000000000000000000000" that can kill anything by simple touch. Despite death happening often, Jibril assures them their life is never in danger and you will merely respawn at the elevator on the same level as you died. The goal is to solve the puzzle that the floor itself is the final floor, and the exit. Steph explains the rules and goal of the game, and how it could be interpreted. Leading to the conclusion that they were at the last level from the start, and win. Rules There are two simple rules within the vitual space # Use the Key of Truth at the lowest level of the labyrinth. # Enter and exit the elevator each time you finish a level in order for a new level to be reached Due to Jibril reforming the same level, they were always at the last level of the game. Leaving the second rule unnecessary. All of the 10 pledges still apply while in virtual space, so it is regarded as a part of the "rules" while playing, with the only exception being injury due to the games parameters and even then you are instantly killed and do not feel anything. Only feeling sore and exhaustion. Due to never specifying that Jibril could not manipulate the virtual space, it is not a violation of the rules despite being caught. Even though Stephanie reguards it as unfair, as they cannot manipulate the space, she still was able to win due to completing the first rule. Category:Terminology Category:Games